Valentine
by Proudtobepack
Summary: Ed's cooped up in the library and Roy comes and gives him a surprise. RoyEd


_**Valentine**_

_**Characters © Respected Owners**_

~o~

Edward had once again, cooped himself up in the library, studying away at more Alchemy. Stacked around him were piles of books, some big and thick and others were thinner, but all were on the common concept; Alchemy.

He was lying on his stomach contently, chin resting in a palm as his other hand flipped the page when he needed to. He got through the section he wanted to read he pushed up and sat up, rolling his shoulders a bit before standing up and shaking out his legs.

Ed placed the book on the designated 'done' pile and then turned and went to get another book, but was dissatisfied with his small selection left and decided to wander about a bit, find some more books that he hadn't read yet.

He scanned a few shelved and then hummed, pulling a brown book from the neat shelf and flipped it open, glancing at the content before blinking and tensing up when he felt the sudden presence of another person standing directly behind him.

He closed the book and was about to turn to see who it was when a pale hand holding something came into view, a small card of some sort. It was flipped so Ed could see what it was and on it was a small, oddly cute looking drawing of Roy, pointing to bold words boarded by two red hearts. It said "I LOVE YOU". Then at the bottom it had "Happy Valentine's Day, Edward!" Ed continued to blink before he blushed slightly when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, and the person leaned down, lips by his ear.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ed" the raven haired elder said quietly, almost causing Edward to drop the book he was clutching in his hand.

The younger blond turned his head to see Roy fully, causing the elder to lift his head, smiling down on the fellow state alchemist. Then Ed said something that was only something he'd say, completely predictable for the blond.

"It's Valentine's day?" Roy promptly sweatdropped for a few moments before recovering and chuckling slightly at his young lover.

"Yes, Ed. It's February fourteenth, Valentine's day. Lose track of the date again?" Roy answered, taking the chance to tease Edward a bit, smirking his usual smirk.

Ed frowned and nudged Roy with his shoulder, giving him a slight glare. "Oh shut up, no teasing damnit!"

Roy laughed and shook his head, turning Ed around so the younger faced him fully and wrapped his arms around the younger male. Ed tried to keep up the glare but it slowly turned to a pout and the moment Ed realized that he sighed and dropped the book, wrapping his arms around the other slowly, leaning into the embrace.

"Hah, see? Can't stay mad at me. Now why don't I help you clean up your mess and then we can go get something to eat?" Roy proposed, leaning back a bit to look down at Ed.

Said blond blinked and tilted his head to the side, a suspicious look on his face as he peered up at Roy. "What've you got planned, Mustang? Don't think I can't tell you've got more then dinner plans." Ed then said, golden eyes narrowed slightly at the ebony eyes staring back at his own.

"Do I? You'll just have to see, Edward." Roy replied, smirking again as he let go of Ed to retrieve the book, placing it back in its rightful spot. He then turned Ed around again and pushed against his shoulders, making him go back to his usual spot where all the books laid.

"What? Wait! I didn't agree to this!" Ed said, trying to keep from walking but Roy's grip was firm and he kept pushing, even when Ed dug his feet into the carpet.

"C'mon, FullMetal, time to take a break" Roy replied, smirking more as he pushed him towards the spot, only to have the blond see all the books were cleaned up, placed back in their rightful spots.

"Roy! What the hell? No, I want to study!" Ed protested more.

"You study everyday, you miss today" Roy countered, finally managing to get the blond out of the library, where he wrapped an arm around him and started to lead him somewhere.

"Y'know what? Fine! Whatever, it better be good though!" Edward said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You will, now c'mon, stop pouting. You're not allowed to pout today" Roy then smiled and ruffled Ed's bangs, causing his lover to frown and bat at his hands before fixing his bangs.

Ed eventually stopped pouting and soon forgot that he had even planned to study the entire day, enjoying the day too much with Roy to even be mad at him for the interruptions on his plans.

~o~


End file.
